


Creating Heat

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Office Sex, Season/Series 07, Sex, Snowed In, Thanksgiving, Tumblr Prompt, X-Files Porn Battle, X-Files Porn Battle: Fucksgiving 2020 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: A snowstorm on Thanksgiving strands Scully and Mulder in the bureau building. What will happen when the temperature begins to drop and they need to keep warm?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Creating Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For the xfpornbattle on Tumblr. I chose the prompt “Mulder and Scully end up working late on Thanksgiving and get stuck at the office due to a snowstorm. They create their own Thanksgiving dinner with anything they can find at the office and in vending machines. The basement office loses power (because it’s not on the backup generators) so they have to huddle together for warmth. Eventually, they end up having sex.” 
> 
> This was fun to write, a little story and some smut- always fun. Also, this story marks the one that carries me over 1,000,000 words that I have written since I started writing fanfic. ONE MILLION words... how incredibly crazy is that? 😲

_Thanksgiving Day 1999_

“Damn,” Scully muttered as she looked up at the window in their basement office, the snow swirling around and beginning to pile up, leaving less and less visibility as it began to stick. “I was _really_ looking forward to getting to my mom’s for dinner.” 

“Even though Bill will be there?” Mulder asked, closing the file drawer and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She gave him a look and shook her head. 

“Yes, even with my brother there,” she said with a sigh. “He’s a-”

“Asshole? Dick? Shit?” Mulder suggested with a shrug. 

“Bit overprotective, I was gonna say,” she said, turning around and crossing her arms. 

“Nah. My suggestions were much more accurate.” He leaned back in his chair and grinned at her. 

“It doesn’t bother you that we’re stuck here? Not only that we’re missing Thanksgiving, but now we’re literally _stuck_ here, no chance to even leave the building?” He shrugged and she sighed. “Really?” 

“I didn’t have any plans for today so…” 

“You weren’t going to see your mom?” 

“We don’t exactly _do_ the holidays.” He shrugged and looked down at the desk. 

“I know. But…” He looked up with a small smile and she sighed. “I should have asked you to dinner. Even with Bill being there.” She smiled and he laughed with a nod. 

“That’s okay. I have a turkey sandwich and some cranberry sauce in the fridge, I’ll have that when I…” The wind whipped above their heads and they both looked up, watching the snow swirling around angrily. 

“ _If_ I get home.” 

“It will probably be expired by then, as I’m sure it was already close,” she teased and he scoffed. 

“What are you implying?” 

“Not _implying_ anything. I’m saying you tend to not keep much in that fridge of yours. And what you do, it’s generally expired or covered in fuzzy mold.” 

“Homemade penicillin,” he said, shrugging as she laughed and then sighed as she scrunched her chin. 

“Stuffing and mashed potatoes. Green beans. My mom's apple pie…” She groaned at the thought of such delicious food and she stuck out her lower lip as he chuckled. 

“Well, we’re stuck here,” he said standing up and grabbing his wallet from the desk drawer. “We should grab something to eat. Who knows how long it will be before this storm stops and the roads are clear.” He looked at her and gestured for her to go first. With a sigh, she walked to the door, opening it and heading toward the elevator. 

__________________

“Well… not what I expected, but at least it’s something,” Mulder said, setting down armfuls of chips, candy, cans of soda and bottles of water onto the desk. Scully did the same as she walked in behind him, standing the bottles up that had fallen over. 

“Candy, chips, and soda are not traditional, but I am thankful for what we have… I suppose,” she said with a shrug.

“We’re lucky no one else had thought to hit the vending machines yet.” 

“Because _no one_ else is here, Mulder. They are all at home or somewhere better than this building. Only _we_ are crazy enough to be here on a holiday.” 

“More food for us then,” he said with a grin and she shook her head. 

“This _really_ doesn’t bother you, does it?” He stared at her and shook his head. 

“Sure it’s not what you had planned, but we’re inside, not in some forest or on the side of the road. We have food and water… I’d say we’re looking pretty good.” 

And as luck would have it, as he said that, the room plunged into darkness. The only faint bit of light coming from the partially snow covered window. 

“Well, that’s just fucking great,” Scully muttered and she heard Mulder sigh as he moved around the desk. 

“Shit!” he yelled out as she heard him bang into the steel side. “God… fuck… where? Here it is.” He turned on a flashlight and she turned away as he accidentally shined it in her eyes. Handing it to her, he reached in the drawer again and took out another one and turned it on with a sigh. 

“So… what was that you were saying about having it pretty good?” She shone the flashlight at him and he had the decency to look contrite. 

“We’re still inside where it’s warm so… oh…” he said looking up at the ceiling vent and realizing that the basement did not run on the generators for the building and the heat had stopped when the power went out. 

“Exactly,” she sighed and turned around to check the hall for anyone else even though she knew they were alone. Walking down the hall, she tried to open the door to the stairs and found it was locked. 

“Fuuuuuck,” she breathed and turned to check the other doors, finding all of them locked. 

“So?” Mulder asked from the doorway of their office. 

“All the doors are locked. Every single one of them.” She stared at him and he nodded, not looking surprised. 

“Automatic lockdown. Protection protocol.” 

“It means we’re stuck down here. For who knows how long. You know the basement isn’t on the backup generators, so it’s going to get colder as the night goes on and we have no way to leave.” She shook her head and he sighed loudly. 

“Maybe it won’t be too long before the power is fixed.” 

“It’s a snowstorm. On a holiday, Mulder. I doubt anyone is running out to make sure this nearly, if not completely empty building, needs the power restored.” 

“Well then, I’d say we use the bathroom, bundle up, and keep the door closed to conserve heat.”

With a moan, she nodded, knowing he was right. He stepped out of the doorway and they walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Foolishly, she flipped on the light switch, despite the flashlight in her hand. Sighing loudly, she used the toilet and washed her hands, already shivering, knowing it would get worse as the night went on. 

Mulder was waiting outside the door when she came out, adding more light with his flashlight. Silently, they walked back to the office and shut the door once they were inside. 

She put her coat on and remembered that somewhere in the office there were candles, a box of matches, and a box of crayons they could use as candles if needed. Holding the flashlight in her mouth, she buttoned her coat and walked over to the desk in the back of the office. Opening drawers, she searched until she found them and laid them on the desktop. 

“Hey, weren’t there some blankets over there?” Mulder asked from across the room and she looked at him. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded, remembering there were, from the days when she’d had chemo and been colder than usual; fighting through the pain and nausea, blankets around her to ward off any chills. 

Taking them out from the box she had stored them in, she added it to the pile of items. She looked over at him and saw he was searching drawers for things as well, finding extra batteries and even a couple of flashlights. 

“The candles should help to heat the room, at least a little,” she said. “It’s going to be very cold in here with that window, although the snow would act as an insulator, if it keeps accumulating, not scattering in the wind.”

“Then let’s hope for a pileup.” 

__________________

“So,” Mulder said, a couple of hours later, dumping the crumbs from a bag of chips into his mouth and tossing the empty bag toward the trash can. “It’s not as bad as we thought it would be.” She looked at him and scoffed, her hands in her armpits as they sat on the floor, the blankets under them to keep them warm. 

“The snow is sticking. That will help, like you said.” She nodded and shivered. “Are you still cold?” 

“Mmm,” she hummed with a nod. 

“Give me your hands,” he said, moving closer to her. She held them out and he took one into both of his, rubbing it gently before moving to the other one. 

“Your hands are so warm,” she mumbled, and she saw him smile. 

“Good thing, as yours are so cold,” he teased as he looked up and she stopped watching his hands rubbing hers. 

Staring at him, she smiled slightly, but he did not smile back. His thumb moved from her hand to her inner wrist and her heart began to race. His hand moved up her arm and under her coat as far as he could reach. Breathing deeply, her core throbbed as she wondered how such a small gesture could make her insides feel like liquid fire. 

“Mulder,” she whispered and then his lips were on hers, her mouth opening and his tongue sliding inside. She gripped his jacket as he leaned over her, forcing her back onto the blankets. 

She moaned as his tongue grazed her teeth, her own tongue, and her lips as he pulled back, staring at her, both of them breathing hard. Her hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him back to her, her tongue licking at his lips this time. 

His mouth tasted of nacho chips and ginger ale and never had she found anything to taste so delicious. Gripping his neck with one hand, the other holding tightly to his coat, she kissed him with all the desire she had; the missed opportunities, the nights when she’d ached for his touch, the days when he’d been feet from her, but felt miles away. 

Her hands moved to his hair and she moaned into his mouth, her body no longer feeling cold, but as though it was burning. Moving her hands again, she cupped his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks as she broke from their kiss, once more out of breath. 

“Scully,” he breathed, dropping his head to her neck, nipping at her pulse point and soothing it with his tongue.

“Christ, Mulder,” she groaned, arching her neck and turning her head slightly, silently begging for more. He obliged, kissing and sucking at her neck, her hands in his hair again, fingernails digging into his scalp. 

“Mmm,” he hummed against her throat and she wrapped her legs around him, thrusting up involuntarily, his kiss awakening a part of her that had laid dormant for years. 

Raising his head, he looked at her and she nodded, moving her hands once again, her thumbs running over his lips. He opened his mouth and her thumb slid inside. He sucked it, nibbling the tip, kissing the pad of it before sucking it into his mouth again, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her belly on fire, she slowly dragged her thumb over his lower lip, leaning up to pull that lip between her teeth and bite it gently, running her tongue across it. She felt him harden as he pressed into her and she breathed his name against his lips. 

Pulling back, she unwrapped her legs, allowing him space to move. He did so, rising to his knees as she sat up, both unbuttoning their coats and discarding them, staring and gauging the other. 

She rose up to her knees and came toward him, holding his face as she stared at him, recalling the recent moment in his doorway, his head bandaged and her lips pressed gently to it. Her thumbs had traced across his lips, wanting so badly to kiss him properly, but he had been in no condition. 

But now, her arms sliding around his neck, her body pressed close to his, now he was _definitely_ willing and able. 

“Scully,” he whispered, before his hands were holding her waist and his mouth was descending onto hers. 

His tie was pulled, hanging in a loose knot around his neck, when she abandoned it to unbutton his shirt. Getting stuck on his tie as she tried to push his shirt off, he chuckled and pulled the tie loose. She grabbed the ends of it and brought his mouth back to hers roughly, their teeth clashing together, both pulling back and rubbing at their mouths. 

Reaching out, she slipped the tie from around his neck and tossed it aside as he pushed his shirt off of his body. Bare chested, he pulled her blouse from inside of her pants, untucking it and starting at the bottom, began to unbutton it. 

“Rip it,” she breathed and his pupils dilated, his hands grasping it in handfuls and tugging hard. The buttons pinged and bounced as they hit the floor, her chest heaving and her blouse hanging open. 

“Christ, Scully,” he moaned, staring at her half naked body. His hands were warm as they held her waist, his thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts. “Have I ever mentioned how arousing it is when you wear a white blouse with a black bra underneath? How distracting it is when I see this little hint of lace?” His index finger ran slowly over the lace at top of her bra and the swell of her breast, causing her to shiver. 

“N… no. You’ve never said,” she whispered, her eyes closing as he cupped her breast in his hand. 

“It’s highly arousing, Agent Scully,” he breathed, close to her ear as he squeezed her breast, and her eyes flew open. “Please continue wearing it.” 

“I have the same one in red,” she whispered. “And a dark blue. With little white bows.”

“Oh… fuck me…” he groaned, leaning into her, his hand still holding her breast. 

“Yes, I plan to,” she whispered into his ear, biting his lobe gently. She brought her hands behind her and unhooked her bra, his hand moving as the straps slid down her arms. 

Tossing it beside his tie, she watched as he looked at her, his eyes moving from her chest to her face. Bending his head, he kissed her slowly and softly, her breath quickening. 

“So goddamn beautiful,” he said, licking her lips and kissing her again.

He ran the backs of his fingers down her sides and she whimpered, falling forward into him. His fingers found the buttons and zip of her slacks, unbuttoning and unzipping them, pulling them down her hips. She sat on her ass, allowing him to pull them off all the way, where it joined the growing pile of discarded clothing. 

Her white satin underwear did not match her bra, not as she would have done had she planned this moment or known it was going to happen, but the way his hands ran up her legs, crawling between them and pulling them around his waist, forcing her onto her back, she knew it was the last thing on his mind. 

She reached for his belt, her fingers grazing his erection and he groaned. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and held it as she opened his belt, the button, and zipper of his pants. She pushed them down far enough to slip her hand inside, running her hand over his growing erection, feeling the warmth of it in her palm. 

“Oh…” he breathed, gripping her underwear tighter and twisting, the band of it cutting deliciously into her skin. 

“Mulder,” she whimpered, squeezing him as he thrust into her hand. “I want more. Take these off. Take all of it off. I need to feel you.” She squeezed him again and he twisted her underwear tighter, the feel of it nearly bringing her over the edge. 

“Scully,” he whispered, kissing her deeply, his tongue plunging, filling her mouth like a promise of what his lower half would soon be doing to her own. 

Wrapping her legs tighter around him, pulling her hand from his pants and gripping the back of his arm, she rocked into him, her climax unable to be held back any longer. She shook against him, crying out as she pulled from his mouth, her fingernails digging into his arms, her nipples hard against his chest as she came, bright spots appearing before her eyes. 

“Holy Christ,” she moaned, breathing hard and whimpering as she continued to shake against him, her climax the biggest one she’d had in years. 

Possibly ever. 

“You okay?” he teased with a laugh, placing open mouthed kisses on her neck, and she let out a shaky laugh of her own. 

“So much more than okay. Oh, Mulder. No more waiting.” Letting go of his arms, she tugged at his hair and he pulled his head up. “I plan on that happening again and I want you inside of me when it does.” 

“Mm… ff… I… uh… Scully,” he stuttered and she laughed. He growled and as he pulled her underwear down and off, she was glad she had not worn pantyhose that day. He pushed back and stood up, taking off his pants, underwear, and socks; his shoes lying somewhere in the room. 

Raising up on her elbows, she watched him, taking in the beauty of every inch of his body. 

_Every. Inch._

When he was completely naked, he stood over her, his body glowing in the candlelight. 

“Come here,” she said, reaching for him. He knelt down, his erection standing out prominently and she ached to feel it inside of her. 

He shook his head, looking down as she opened her legs. Running his right hand up her left leg, he caressed her thigh, his hand moving to her center and his middle finger sliding inside with ease, causing her to gasp and writhe against him. 

“So wet,” he whispered, his finger sliding in and out. He added another and she squeezed his arm again, moaning his name and clenching her internal muscles. “You feel so good, Scully.”

“Not exactly what I meant, but ohhhhhh, Mulder…” she cried out, already close again. He pulled his fingers out slowly and she moaned at the loss. 

Until she felt his erection bumping against her. 

“Yes,” she whispered, looking into his eyes as he moved over her, her legs opening further, ready to accept him. 

He leaned over her, using one hand to guide himself slowly into her, the other holding him up, staring into her eyes as they became joined in body as they were in all other aspects. 

“Mulder…” she whimpered, her hands holding onto his upper arms as they were now both planted firmly beside her head. 

“Oh… Scully…” he answered, moaning as he pressed further into her, his pubic bone hitting hers as they both let out a deep breath. 

“Mmm… yes…” she moaned, her legs wrapping further around him. 

Slowly he pulled out of her, before sliding into the hilt causing her to hiss and groan. Her back arched and he moved a hand to cup her breast, pinching her nipple gently, then more firmly as she cried out from the pleasure. 

She moved a hand from his arm, scratching her nails down his chest, turning her hand over at the hair of his pubis and running her nails back up, causing him to jump and his breath to shudder. 

“Faster,” she whispered and he obliged, his hips pressing her into the floor, the blankets offering comfort. “Oh… Mulder… God.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down on his elbows, his lips at her throat. 

Faster he went, her feet on the floor to steady them as she grasped at his hair, another orgasm building inside of her. He latched onto the skin just below her ear, sucking and biting as she cried out, her legs shaking as once again she came, digging her nails into his scalp. 

“Oh… oh… oh… mmm… hhh…” she whimpered and moaned. “Mmm… mmm… Mulder…” She released her tight grip on him, her legs relaxing, but still shaking, wonderfully so. He raised his head, licking her neck as he did and she smiled, laughing softly as she stroked his face. 

“Oh…” She hummed and shook her head, wrapping one leg around his waist, her foot running lightly up his calf and thigh on the way. She nodded and he kissed her, moving his hips faster. 

“Yes. Oh, you feel so good, Mulder. So good.” 

“Scully. Hmm… mmm… close…”

“Come, Mulder,” she said. She ran her thumb across his lips and he opened his mouth, taking it in again, sucking and biting the tip as he thrust twice more and stilled, staring into her eyes. 

Opening his mouth as he said her name, she removed her thumb and held his face as he rested his forehead to hers, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

She wrapped her other leg around him, her heels gently running opposite each other, her hands moving to his neck, fingernails scratching softly. Smiling at the feel of him still slightly hard inside of her, she hummed and laughed softly. 

He raised his head and looked at her, smiling before kissing her and starting to pull back, but she held him close. 

“No. Stay.” 

“Not going anywhere, just moving a little.” They shifted, still staying together, his head at her neck, arm around her waist, the other under her head. 

“Well, not the… the end of the day I had anticipated,” she said, and he chuckled, his body shaking against hers. 

“No, not how I saw the day ending either,” he agreed, kissing her neck, breathing deeply, and nuzzling close. “This was much better.” 

“Even with that turkey sandwich you had waiting for you?” 

“Mmm…” he said, pulling her closer with a hum. “I’m almost certain that sandwich is expired.” 

“Of course it is,” she laughed, kissing his forehead and closing her eyes with a happy sigh. 

Eventually they had to move and get dressed to guard against the chill in the room, as much as she may have wanted to lie naked in his arms. The room became far too cold for any other activities, both of them shivering, as they cuddled close, talking and kissing, the blankets wrapped tightly around them. 

They fell asleep, waking up when power kicked on at five in the morning, the heat sputtering to life. Hurrying out, they fought through the snow to get to her apartment, and into a warm shower. 

Together. 

_______________________

Later that day, the janitor came in to empty the trash. He found a large amount of food and drinks, sympathizing that the storm that had caught him unaware, causing his family to stay the night at his mother’s after their holiday meal, must have gotten them too. 

He cleaned out the wastebaskets and as he was returning one, he noticed a button on the floor. Thinking nothing of it, he picked it up and was about to throw it out when he saw another one. Picking it up, he stared at them both, wondering how someone could lose _two_ buttons. 

As he was about to drop them both in the trash he began to chuckle, as he spotted yet one more button on the floor. Picking that one up, he laid all of them on the desk, right in the middle where they were sure to not be missed. Shaking his head, he walked out with a smile on his face. 

He did not know the agents who worked in that office, but it was safe to say that they had definitely made the most of their time stuck down in the basement on a stormy Thanksgiving. 

  
  



End file.
